Hiccup gets angry
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Just a little idea, explained slightly in the author's note. Title literally says it all, just a bit of fun :D And Hiccstrid.


**I had this headcanon type deal that Astrid kind of really** _ **liked**_ **an angry Hiccup, but I was on Tumblr earlier and I realised it wasn't just me, so here we go!**

* * *

Hiccup got angry. Astrid had only ever seen that once before, but gods save her soul! Angry Hiccup was... _ugh_ , words could not describe it. She was there when he got angry, so she got to see the whole glorious event; today was the day of another peace treaty signing. Hiccup didn't mind the chief so much, it was the chief's assitant that got on his nerves. He was just so obnoxiously blatant on his thoughts that Hiccup, just by looking at him, was clearly an irresponsible and weak chief. Hiccup may have had a funny five minutes when the tribe arrived, but that was because he was nervous, as he always was when another tribe visited. Astrid had reassured him it would be OK and that worked _only_ until this assitant made his presence very well known.

"Yes, what a... _quaint_ little village you have here." The assitant observed pompously.

"Look how well they've accomadated the dragons!" Hiccup's fellow chief, Oncf, exclaimed. "I have heard very many tales of how well you've taken the dragons in here and I have waited _years_ to see it all! Do tell me how it all works, it's fantastic!"

"Sir," His assitant, Lasaro, frowned, "we are here on official business; we have no time for petty-"

"Oh, nonsense! The tour is part of the visit!"

"But sir, are you sure we should be hanging around such," Here, Lasaro lowered his voice and leant towards his boss, "primitives?"

"I find your manners petty." Hiccup said sharply. "And your face primitive." He turned to Oncf and forced a smile. "This way." Oncf seemed unabashed by Hiccup's remarks whereas Lasaro had turned a curious shade of crimson in anger and blue as though someone was crushing his windpipe.

Hiccup proceeded to explain how the dragons were incoporated, how a few of the fire prevention methods worked, how the dragons were constantly cared for- the whole works. "The dragon training takes place in the arena, you can just see it from here. We'll go over later when there's a class on. We don't do classes Friday mornings; gives the teachers a little time off."

"Who teaches them?"

"The original Dragon Academy members. Well, most of them. I'll introduce you to them when we find them." Hiccup came to a halt and held out his arm, stopping Oncf and Lasaro. A Gronckle shuddered past, growling happily as he headed towards a dragon cleaning station. "Best not to get between a Gronckle and a bath."

"Fascinating!" Oncf beamed, eyes wide with amazement. His assitant merely snorted, unimpressed. Hiccup mimicked and glared. It was Astrid's turn to be in awe. _Hiccup didn't like someone_!

The tour progressed. Throughout, Lasaro constantly made snide remarks about Berk, its villagers, the amount of dragons, Hiccup's chiefing abilities, other forms of management- anything and everything, he found a fault with and brought it to light in the most dictating and condescending terms he could manage. Astrid would have said something or pommelled this guy into an early grave, but she was _far_ more interested in the look in Hiccup's eyes and the steady redness creeping up the back of his neck and across his cheeks. His shoulders were tense, his fingers curled into fists and then fiddled with his cloak distractedly. Oncf didn't notice, but Lasaro seemed to take satisfaction from annoying Hiccup and was doing his utmost to see the outburst. Astrid kind of wanted to see it too because that _look_ in Hiccup's eyes... good gods... it was like the very esscence of _hot_ had condensed into those piercing emerald orbs and she wanted nothing more than to take him home and go absolutely crazy. When she later looked back on it, it was a bit selfish of her for Hiccup to take the brunt of things. Well, a _lot_ selfish considering the later eruption, but heavens above was it worth it.

Hiccup's anger made him seem taller somehow. Usually it was his grin and cheeky words and constant arm waving; a general, all-round bubbliness that enveloped him and made him seem like he was everywhere at once. His anger was a little like that, yet also completely different. He seemed taller, he held himself differently, he wasn't as energetic as usual, he was quieter, he was... he was... like someone else entirely. As though someone bolder and darker had taken control of his body and was moving him around and making him glower at Lasaro and force smiles for Oncf's benefit and rigidly explain things of the village and eventually sign the treaty.

It all kicked off when Lasaro saw Hiccup was left-handed.

"Now that's not right!" He grabbed Hiccup by the left wrist and raised his hand. "Left-handed! Not Viking-like at all!" Hiccup shoved Lasaro from him with a strength that surprised even the Berkians. Oncf finally noticed something was amiss- it was the moment his assitant landed at his fit and an ink bottle exploded over him, soaking his tunic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hiccup said sarcastically. "How _petty_ of me! Such _primitive_ behaviour, _not Viking-like at all_! So sorry to disappoint you, _Lasaro_ ," Hiccup spat- actually _spat_ \- Lasaro's name as though it was the most disgusting, foulest, loathsome thing in existence, "but as you may have so obtusely noticed, I am _not Viking-like at all_. So what if I'm left-handed? So what if I started the whole dragon-Viking harmony? So _what_ if the things I do are too _idle_ and _underdeveloped_ for you? I couldn't give a fuck even if the gods deigned to drop one in my hand!"

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that?!" Lasaro raged. He was on his feet now, gingerly holding his ink-stained tunic away from his body. "You have no right-"

" _You_ are the guest here. _I_ am the _chief_ ; I have every right!"

"Looks like the power has gone to your head!"

"Well in that case, I suppose it would seem too _pretentious_ to have some of my Berkians take you away!"

"Hiccup-" Oncf started.

"No, I don't want to argue with you. You, I can get on with. This little _rat_ is a whole other story!"

" _Rat_ , am I?" Lasaro drew himself to his full height, standing a foot taller than Hiccup and almost three feet wider. "At least I'm not the baseborn son of a lowly washer woman and an overpowered ridiculous pig." Hiccup was visibly trembling. Lasaro had clearly struck a nerve and went on, "Or married to a woman so infinitely dumb, she-" He never got to finish her sentence. No-one was particularly sure how it happened or _when_ , but one second Lasaro was standing, all smug and tall, and the next he was rolling on the floor, another ink bottle smashing on his head and a knife buried in his thigh. Three Berkians rushed forward to restrain him further.

"Get him out before I do something drastic!" Hiccup ordered furiously. Oncf shuffled forward nervously.

"Hiccup, I never... Lasaro... by the gods, I am _so_ sorry. Lasaro comes from a long line of chief assitants, I never would have thought... I don't know what to say... rest assured this won't go unpunished when we get back; I'll have him shovelling waste for the rest of his life. I have _never_ seen him like that, I- oh no. No, that's not right. I should have seen it, I should have sorted it right away. I've always trusted him though, _always_. I wasn't... I would never have expected that of him..."

"Hiccup." Astrid tucked her hand into the crook of her husband's elbow. Hiccup glanced at her sidelong and she nearly melted. That look was still there, _that_ look. That _look_. She mentally slapped herself and tightened her hold on his arm. "Hiccup, don't be mad at Oncf, it wasn't his fault. Plus, you did kind of stab Lasaro in the leg."

"You did?" Oncf marvelled. "I- well... I suppose he did kind of deserve it, but... oh my... no, I will sort this."

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have reacted, but-" Oncf held up his hand. Hiccup looked to Astrid for help.

"It's alright." Astrid promised. "We will sort this; Lasaro won't get away with what he said." She smirked. "I'll show him _infinitely dumb_ when I cut out his tongue." Hiccup smiled weakly, temper still simmering below the surface. Astrid was partially aware of the Berkians chattering in the background, catching a few snatches of 'Oh my gods!' and 'I have waited years to see Hiccup mad like that' or 'That. Was. Awesome', from the twins of course.

Astrid smiled at Oncf. "You wouldn't mind if I just had a little word with Lasaro, would you?"

"I may come with you, if the lady does not mind."

"No, she doesn't, but she will have to catch up with you; she has to have a quick word with her husband." Astrid shot a pointed look at Hiccup, who- miraculously- glared back. Astrid dragged him away. "This is unfair." She told him once they were out of earshot.

"What?"

"You."

" _I'm_ unfair?"

"Yes."

" _Why_?"

"It's not often you get angry, but when you do... gods have mercy." Confusion started to filter in over his annoyance and he stopped in his tracks. "Come _on_."

"Not until you explain this confusing woman talk. Again."

"You. Angry. Very nice." His bewilderment vanished instantly and his white-hot temper dropped to merely red-hot. "Don't give me that look, I'm entitled to my own opinions of my husband whether he likes them or not."

"I never said I didn't like it. I'm just... what?"

"Just stop talking and go back to being angry, OK?" Hiccup blinked at her. Astrid smiled sweetly, pinching his arm sharply. He hissed and his arm jerked to escape. Her grip was like iron- she didn't let go. He struggled; she persisted. He lost; she won. He got annoyed; she won again.

* * *

 **I have a poll up if you would all be so kind to vote, thank you!**


End file.
